Please Come Back Home
by ChibiRinni
Summary: Jounouchi and Seto have been married for years, but Jou, tired of all the long trips, decides it's time to leave his husband. Seto, having been gone for over a year, comes back, but will he be too late to convince Jounouchi to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**ChibiRinni**: Hi Everyone! This is going to be a three shot and I've actually tried to not set my normal page limits. Normally I have a 25 pg minimum and a 45 pg maximum, but this story just flowed and I didn't want to stretch it or shrink it. I'm not sure where it's going, but I hope you all like the trip! I did my best to slide the lyrics into what the character was saying instead of separate for the first part. I hope it makes sense and always, REVIEW! I do love reading and replying to reviewers! The first song is "Where'd You Go" by Fort Minor and the second song is "Changes" by Black Sabbath. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs: "Where'd You Go" and "Changes". I make no money off this. Please don't try to sue me. ^.^;;

**Song Lyrics**

"You left and I just can't take these empty halls anymore. No one can! I know I said I would stay always, but how could I have known that it would hurt so much to be apart? I… GAH! This doesn't sound right either! Take a deep breath." Chocolate eyes closed and in a fit of frustration he crumpled up his half written letter. A lean and long body stretched out in an office chair of soft leather. Slim fingers rubbed two thrumming temples and a sigh escaped slightly chapped lips.

"This… is so… hard." Memories assaulted his mind. Touches, kisses, fights, and smiles blurred until he realized it was his own tears blinding him. The male sat up and leisurely wiped his eyes, a soft sad smile gracing his face.

"I guess my heart is having a hard time realizing that it's all over… I know if I see your face I won't be able to say anything except 'welcome home'. Then you will leave and break my heart again. Like a drug, I need to find some way to quit you. My mouth fumbles with words, but I know my heart can make my point. I need to just calm down and let everything flow; at least that's what my best friend was saying." A lung full of air and he rose from his seat, "I'll get to it tomorrow." About a week had passed and it was back to being a lonely Saturday evening. His body was tight and jittery as he hunched over the phone. Every little sound of an empty and old house seemed to echo and none of them were the sound he truly wanted to hear. The familiar buzz of the phone is what his heart beat for. Minutes went by. A whole hour went by and he finally gave up.

"I'm so tired of this. My heart hurts." His eyes closed, "I have to leave. I need to set myself free from these four-walls of happiness and sorrow… I decided… I'm moving out." Yet again, for the hundredth time, it felt like, he picked up a pen and put it to some lined paper. Neatly, he addressed the letter to the one man who could build him up and break him down like a stack of baby blocks.

"Dear Seto,

"I bet this is the last thing you would have expected to see upon walking through the door. You are so used to me in person and yet this time all you get is this small piece of paper. As you can see those writing classes you had me take did have an effect on me. Before I get off track, and ramble on like I do in person, I'm going to set the purpose for this letter straight. We've been together for so many years and yet, the past three to four years or so have been different. Each trip you take gets longer and the time apart separates us further. The question I have for you is: **Where'd you go?**" Tears rushed to his eyes and he set his jaw stiff. His teeth clenched as he forced himself to continue with his letter.

"Really, Seto, where are you? Where did you go? You know what I mean by that. It isn't about this trip to England, or that trip in New York, Brazil, or even Canada. You haven't been here for so long that I feel like I will forget what your face looks like! So where'd you really go? Seto I just, **I miss you so,** and it **seems like it's been forever… that you've been gone.**

"I remember when Mokuba still lived here. You don't know it, but that brother of yours loves you so much. I couldn't even tell you how many times he's encouraged me to wait out the long periods of your absence… but he's gone too now. After his two years at community college were over he went back for more school and left. He's been there over four years now and from what he says on the phone to me… he's found a girl he likes and they've been dating for a while. She's a transfer student like him and they have a lot in common. Did you know that? Did you know he asked her if she'd come to Christmas this year and that she was looking forward to it? I haven't told him that I won't be here yet. I couldn't tell him yet; I needed to tell you first.

"I remember back a few years ago, just before the loneliness truly started to get to me, what you said. Did you think I'd forget? Even my friends remember, they said to me, "I thought **he said, "Some days I feel like shit, some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit."** Did he change his mind?" I had to smile and defend you. I had to lie and tell them that this was your last trip and then you wouldn't need to travel so much. **I don't understand why you have to always be gone. I get along, but the trips always feel so long. **There is no one else here now, except me;** and… **me? **I find myself trying to stay by the phone, 'cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone… But I feel like an idiot; workin' my day around your call, but when I pick up I don't have much to say.**

"I know that reading this isn't going to be easy for you, but it's time you finally knew… how I really feel. You know I never tried to stop you with your career. I knew how important it was for you, but you told me it was not as important as US. When I talk to you on the phone, the few and far between times, I try so hard to say I'm unhappy, that I'm tired of this life with you gone all the time, but I can't. I get so afraid that you will hang up and then act like it never happened weeks later when you call again. In this letter I can tell you everything I was too afraid to say, I'm just sorry it took me this long to say it. **So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up that I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin', tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career, me and the rest of the family here! **You don't even call Mokuba that much anymore. He's the only family you have left other than me… and now I'm gone too. I get so sad here now it's like even the birds are** singing, "Where'd you go?"**

"Seto, **I miss you so **and it really** seems like it's been forever that you've been gone **on these trips of yours. How many more will it take before you are satisfied? I feel like I have to keep saying this because I figure if I repeat it enough then it might just stick in your mind, what has happened in your absence. I sit here, day after day and wonder** where'd you go** and if you're missing me or not. Is it so good over there that you don't want to come home so quickly? Does it matter to you that **I miss you so **and how it **seems like it's been forever that you've been gone**? Is there someone else there to talk to and take up your time? Is that why you don't call me much anymore? I'm not accusing you of cheating. This "someone" can simply be a business person you are meeting with. You know, I keep sitting here thinking about how I want you to be home, how I need you to reassure me that everything will be okay… but it's not okay and you're not here. Seto, **please come back home!**

"Do you remember that you have a home here to come back to? **You know… the place where you ****used**** to live**? I remember when we'd have get-togethers and how we **used to barbecue up burgers and ribs** even though barbecue was never your favorite. Even then you would do it because I liked the variety and you'd have yourself something simpler and more Japanese. Remember the holidays and the parties we would throw? Every year we **used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile**. It still is our favorite holiday, at least you used to tell me it was yours too, **but now, you only stop by every once and a while** and half the time it was only because of the holiday, like some obligation. Even then, we stopped having the party two years in a row.

"Without you here it's like my day suddenly gained more time and I don't care if you think I'm full of **shit** when I say that. Really,** I find myself just fillin' my time with anything** and everything just** to keep the thought of you from my mind**. It's just too hard to think about you anymore without feeling like I lost a part of myself. When you're with someone as long as we've been together and one of them is gone it's like half of the other person's self has gone with them. Though I am nursing my broken heart, and yes I am hurt by my decision to leave you as well, I find that otherwise **I'm doin' fine **and **I plan to keep it that way.** It's almost as if **you can** only **call me if you find that you have something to say, **but I can never seem to get a hold of you when I have something to say. Have you noticed that I stopped leaving messages and trying to get a hold of you?

"Honestly, how long do you think I need to wait? I've waited for years, seeing you only every four, then five, and then six months. Did you know it's now been over a year since the last time we saw each other? A fucking year Seto! **And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up, that I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin', **on** tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career! **I know that the world doesn't revolve around **me, **but I hoped that in our later years I would be receiving a little more attention.

"I had dreams too, Seto. I had dreams of us adopting a child and making our own family. **And **now I'm glad we didn't, because I would be telling you **the rest of the family **is** here **crying and our broken hearts are **singing**, **"Where'd you go?" **Thing is now you and I aren't even a family. My friends are my family. Even so,** I **still** miss you so **and it **seems like it's been forever that **I have seen your smile. Why is it that** you've been gone** from me so long? Why and **where'd you go?**

"I remember how you would tell me I was weak, back when we didn't know how else to flirt with each other. Call me weak now if you must, but if the shoe was on the other foot… would you have waited for me this long? Seto, **I miss you so **very much. Do you miss me? It **seems like it's been forever** **that** we have had a heart to heart.** You've been gone** so long that I have forgotten the warmth of your touch, the taste of your kiss, and the smell of our passion. I shouldn't be able to forget things like that, but the last time I saw you… The last two times I saw you, I barely got a hug, let alone the desire I held aching for you.** Please come back home...**" The ringing of his cell phone caught his attention. His heart beat faster and hope filled his moist chocolate eyes. It took only a second for the caller ID to tell the male that it wasn't the man he wanted.

"Hey, Mokuba, how are you?" The pen he'd been writing with clattered loudly to the floor. There wasn't time for this. There was a goodbye letter to finish, a life to start over, and a place he once called home to leave.

"I'm surviving finals. Have you talked to Seto in a while? I have some great news, but he hasn't called me in… months." Mokuba trailed off for a moment, trying to recall when he last spoke to his older brother.

"Join the club," the older male snapped bitterly before changing his tone, "I haven't spoken to him in a long time either." The silence on the other line wasn't a comfort.

"He'll call. You know Big Brother, when he's busy he only eats and sleeps work… How are you doing?" The concern the college student was showing touched his heart and he had to force the tears back. He would not burden the other with his problems. College could be hard enough and it would be wrong to say anything.

"You said you had news?" Bypassing the question entirely did the trick.

"Oh! Yeah, well… I got a ring. I just asked Ariel to marry me and she said yes! I'm getting married! I had to call and tell you. We haven't set a date yet, but we got time on our hands." Mokuba beamed and blushed with pride and happiness.

'I thought we had time… and now time's run out for us.' Chocolate eyes shut tightly and he pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

"That's wonderful Mokuba! I'm sure Seto will be ecstatic when you tell him," a small beep on the phone alerted him to call waiting, "I have a call on the other line. It might be your brother. I'll talk to you soon?" He heard a sad sigh.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you soon. Just hang in there. Bye."

"I am. Bye buddy." With a quick click, he switched lines.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, it's been long time. What's new?" Yugi chirped into the phone.

"Oh, Yugi…" He couldn't stop the tears any longer and openly wept on the phone. His friend gave him as much comfort over the phone as he could.

"Take a breath and tell me what happened."

"I'm…leaving him! I-I can't take this… Can you help me move out?" He choked through broken sobs. He had been packing for a while so it wouldn't take him long at all.

"Of course, I'll come over right now."

"No, stop by tomorrow. I-I don't have a p-place to go to… I don't have much I'm t-taking either…" He hiccupped and punched the wall, cursing himself for breaking down. He still had a letter to write.

"You are staying with me, simple as that. Get some sleep. It's late. I'll be by around noon and we'll get you settled over here. You can take Grandpa's room. He would have wanted you to take it." Yugi's Grandfather had passed on four years ago, but it had been expected. His passing was quiet and though it still hurt, everyone was able to say goodbye.

"Thanks… so much. You are the best."

"You deserve to be happy. I want to help. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled warmly even though his friend wouldn't be able to see it.

"Later." He hung up and ran to the bathroom. The water was icy on his hot flesh, but it helped to calm him. For good measure he blew his nose to help clear his mind. A few minutes later and the male returned, back hunched over the desk, pen in hand, writing out his soul on paper.

"I just spoke to Mokuba and I still couldn't tell him. He's engaged now. We were going to meet her, finally, this Christmas, but you will have to meet her alone. I talked to Yugi too and he's going to help me move my things out. I'm leaving most of our things here since you paid for them. You can keep them and do what you want with them. I'm only taking what I need and what really matters to me. Seto, **I want you to know it's a little fucked up, **the fact** that **I feel like I'll need to cut out Mokuba from my life in order to get over you. You are the one that left me, though you never made it an official break-up. **I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin' **about whether or not I should stay. I can't stay for Mokuba and I sure as hell can't stay for you any longer. I need to leave for myself and move on. I'm just **tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses **in order for me to stay! It's not right or fair and even you can understand that. I shouldn't have to lie to everyone, including myself, **for why you're not around and **I'm **feeling so useless** with nothing to do here. Nothing I've tried has worked to take my mind away from you. It's time I left and moved on without you. Maybe then I can finally find some peace and happiness.

"You know what? **It seems one thing has been true all along: You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone.** I hope you realize that you lost the only person who was willing to wait for you. I never once used you for your money or power. I never wanted any of that. I loved you for you and with your lack of attention and care I have wilted in the empty garden you placed me in. I hope, with all my heart, that you find happiness somewhere else. I know I will. Your career has become the end of us. You just stopped caring; at least, that's what your lack of communication tells me.

"**I guess I've had it with you and your career. When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it... **You can be the one to look around for me and say, "**Where'd you go? **I'm home and **I miss you so. **Doesn't it** seem like it's been forever… That you've been gone? **Now, Katsuya, **where'd you go?** It's just **I miss you so… seems like it's been forever that you've been gone… Please come back home...**"

"I won't though. I will not come home. I can't stay in an empty place like this. The only person I see here is the maid twice a week. I know you'll say, "**Please come back home...**"Just like a broken record, you will repeat it over and over as if to convince yourself that I'm just angry and I'll come to my senses if you persuade me enough. "**Please come back home,**" is something you'll record on my voice mail again and again. I won't listen. I'll change my number and erase myself from your radar as much as I can. I'll move far away, live in a cave in the middle of nowhere, and all just so I don't have to see or hear you say, "**Please come back home...** I'm sorry. No more trips… Just this last one and I'll be home for good, I promise.** Please**, just** come back home...**" I'm the one that's sorry Seto. I'm sorry I waited this long when I have wanted to leave for some time. I love you, but it's just not enough anymore. Enjoy these four-walls of yours; these empty four walls. May they give you comfort and solace in the choices you have made and may they bring you understanding of what I went through for you. This is goodbye.

"It's over and I'm moving on. You should do the same. Goodbye.

"Formerly yours,

"Katsuya Jounouchi-Kaiba"

With a broken heart, Katsuya signed his name in neat hand writing. He wrote the date next to it as if to fully solidify that he left on that date. Tears stained his tanned face and with shaking hands he wiped them away as much as possible. With his remaining energy he dragged the boxes of his things down the stairs and to the front door. The only things he had left to pack were his clothes and bathroom supplies. Neatly, he folded his clean clothes and packed them away, adding them to the pile of boxes by the door. He put his few dirty garments in a trash bag and left only his outfit for the next morning on the chair in his room. With a sigh, he went to bed.

**I feel unhappy  
I feel so sad  
I've lost the best friend  
That I ever had **

Jounouchi didn't sleep that well, the dark circles evident on his face. Still, he roused by eleven and was dressed and ready by noon. Yugi knocked on the door and greeted his friend with a somber look.

"I'm sorry Jou. I wish it didn't have to be this way." It felt like Jounouchi had gained fifty pounds by his friend's words. He didn't want pity or sympathy. Why couldn't everyone just keep their mouths shut until he was comfortable to talk about it?

"It's ok Yugi. After all this time, it's almost expected… It still hurts though. It's like losing my other half." He sighed and glanced down at all his boxes. He knew the short duelist meant well, but he just wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Well, you are in a way. When Kaiba was my Priest, you were his lover. I have no idea what happened to him. Despite his duties in the past, he held you in such high regard. I wish he hadn't lost his way in this life." Yami added as he picked up a box. The urge to kill the former Pharaoh rose within the blond, but he felt better when Yugi kicked his lover in the shin. It made watching Yami hobble to the van funny. Honda came in next, not saying a word. He only gave Jou a hug which seemed to have more meaning than any words could have. It only took a few minutes for his whole life in that large mansion to be loaded into the back of the van.

"Ryou and Malik decided their Yami's would have had a little too much to say, but they said they would visit you soon." Honda told Jounouchi while they each took a seat in the van. He nodded in understanding.

"I'll be right back guys." Slowly, Katsuya walked up the steps one last time and placed his long letter on the table where his ex would be sure to see it. His keys were placed next to the sheets of his farewell, but his wedding ring was placed on top. They were never officially married, mainly because one needed to be of opposite sexes to have the legal paper, but they had made private vows and exchanged rings on their own. It had been so long ago and now it was over.

"I loved you Seto… so much. You were my everything… but it's past time for me to move on. I'm sorry I couldn't wait any longer, but I'm done being unhappy… Goodbye, Seto." He quickly wiped his eyes and left, closing the heavy door behind him. The sound of the final click told him he was locked out for good. An urge to turn back and try to get back in filled his heart, but he took a step toward the van… and another step. Each step was easier than the last and he felt lighter than he had in years. He couldn't and didn't look back as he got into the van and they drove off.

**He was my man  
I loved him so  
But it's too late now  
I've let him go **

The ride to Yugi and Yami's was silent. Honda drove calmly, every once in a while patting Jounouchi's knee to give him comfort. Yugi and Yami were in the back having a mental conversation between the two so as not to bother the other occupants.

"Is Togi watching the kids?" Jounouchi offered some form of conversation with a light smile.

"Yeah, he's watching the rug rats. They miss Shizuka a lot." Jou nodded in understanding. Otogi had been in love with Honda for years while Honda dated and then married Shizuka, Jounouchi's younger sister. Eventually they had two kids, a boy and a girl, but their marriage had gotten rocky. Shizuka had always been in love with two men: Honda and Otogi. The real problem came when she found out Otogi wasn't interested in her, but head over heels for her husband. Not to mention she had a feeling Honda had an interest in the dice duelist as well. She had, somehow, concluded that the answer was to have a three-some and make everything work. It didn't end well. Not too long after, she found out she was pregnant again, but with Otogi's child. The labor had been hard on her in more than one way and when the baby finally pulled free, her blood flowed. Nurses pulled both men from her side as she died. It had been hard for everyone. That was four years ago.

"They aren't the only ones. I miss her with all my heart too." Honda gave him a smile.

"Hey, let's not talk about sad things right now. What you need is to relax and enjoy the company of old friends. I know you're staying with Yugi and Yami, but you are more than welcome to stay with Togi and I. The kids will love that." Jounouchi gave a small chuckle, already feeling just a sliver better.

"Yeah, and be a built in baby sitter? Call me when you need a romantic outing. I still expect the regular pay…" They both laughed; a warm and comforting sound as they joked.

'I missed out on this. I've been in a relationship for so long I forgot myself. Life… is moving on.' The blond thought to himself and smiled at the world in front of him. A few minutes later and they arrived at the old game shop Yugi and Yami ran.

**I'm going through changes **

"Go ahead and put these in the back room. Just take a few boxes up at a time as you unpack. It goes faster that way." Yugi said with a smile as Yami and Honda unloaded the last of the boxes into their small gaming shop. Jounouchi nodded and helped Yugi take two up to his new room. When he came back down, Honda was already saying his goodbyes.

"Jounouchi, call me. Otogi and the kids say to 'hurry up and come over to play'!" A true smile crossed the tanned male's still chapped lips. He wrapped his arms around his brother-in-law and best friend.

"Thank you so much man and I will. I'll be calling and bugging you guys so much you'll wish my cell phone died!" Honda laughed and gave a few hard squeezes and pats in return before heading back to the van and heading for home. With a sigh, Jounouchi headed upstairs and started to unpack. He put his clothes away in the small dresser Yugi had cleaned out and started to set up his picture frames.

"Why did I pack this one?" He muttered to himself as he sat down on the twin sized bed. Tears reached his eyes and slowly slid down his cheeks. It was a picture of when he and Seto had first started dating. Mokuba had snuck up on them and snapped a picture of them kissing. It had been one of his favorites, but now it seemed silly to hold onto such a picture when the person in it was no longer a part of your life. Memories assaulted his mind and he closed the door, not wanting to be disturbed.

"I wonder how much time this will take… Thirteen years is a long time to get over. That's nearly a lifetime together… I still wonder why I stayed, but I guess love makes you pretty retarded. In the beginning we were inseparable. Each day was precious. We had spent more than four years fighting so when we finally took that next step… I remember how we wanted to make up for lost time." Tears flowed freely as he remembered when they finally admitted their feelings.

**We shared the years  
We shared each day  
In love together  
We found a way **

It was just after the graduation ceremony. Jounouchi noticed the pin he had placed on his gown was gone. He quickly bid goodbye to the others, promising to catch up once he found it. Everyone had gone by this time so he got down on all fours to search for the pin. He supposed it wasn't of great importance, but he would hate to have to get a new one to match his friends.

"Still digging holes in the dirt, Mutt?" A cold voice snapped. Jounouchi rolled his eyes. He had been able to avoid the brunette the entire day, but it seemed his luck had run out.

"Kiss off Kaiba! Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me when I'm looking for something?" Jounouchi growled in return and continued to look.

"You mean this piece of shit?" He turned and saw the CEO holding exactly what he was looking for. A smile crossed his face and he jumped to his feet.

"You found it! I thought I lost it." Jounouchi walked over to the other, ignoring the sneer that marred the other's handsome facial features.

"If you call stepping on it finding it; I should sue you for the booster shot I'm going to have to get!" Once they were a yard apart, the blond put out his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just hand it over and I'll take it off your precious hands." His eyes narrowed as the sneer turned into a smirk.

"Perhaps I should keep this as evidence." Kaiba chuckled and hid the pin on a back pocket of his trench coat. He heard the other growl.

"Just give me the fucking pin! It's of no value to you." Kaiba smirked further.

"No, but I don't give a mutt a treat if it's misbehaving to his master. You want it that bad Mutt, come and get it." With a glare, the blond rushed forward, and reached out to grab the other. It became almost like a game of tag until Jounouchi tripped and fell flat on his face. Kaiba stood above him and laughed. Quickly, the blond grabbed his enemy's foot and yanked it out from under him, gaining the upper hand. Swiftly, he straddled the taller boy and pinned his hands down with one of his own.

"Time to give it up Kaiba," he smirked in triumph as the other squirm beneath him. He leaned forward to keep more of his weight on the other's wrists, but was surprised when he felt something hard against his rear. Kaiba's cheeks flared a light pink and he stopped squirming.

"Get off me you idiot!"

"Are you… hard? Seto Kaiba has a fucking hard on!?" Jounouchi snapped in an unbelieving whisper. The thought of Kaiba hard as a rock caused his own cock to twitch to life, only the CEO had yet to notice.

"It's a pen in my front pocket you moron!" The blonde's free hand reached behind and traced the budge that was obviously in the front of the other's pants and not in a pocket.

"Don't lie to me you prick! I pinned you down to get back what you have of mine and you get turned on!" As Kaiba tried to overpower him, he leaned further forward until he was nearly lying down on top. He pressed their foreheads together roughly and stared into the deep blue eyes of his rival. Almost immediately, Kaiba tried to overpower the blond again, pushing back with his forehead. The stalemate was over once Jounouchi tried to shift for more balance. Their faces slid across the other at a tilt so that their mouths collided. It was a kiss. It was a slightly painful kiss considering their teeth smashed together, but both closed their eyes at the same instant and explored the other with their tongue. It was passion and heat, and in the moment Jounouchi released Seto's hands. Said hands suddenly wrapped around him and flipped their positions so the blond was on bottom.

"Holy shit!" Katsuya shouted when their lips parted. He moaned as the other male rubbed their hard-on's together. Kisses and touches continued where no words were necessary. Both were close to finishing off in their pants when someone shouted at them.

"Are you two fighting? Get out of here!" A security guard growled and flashed a light on both boys. Kaiba was up instantly and pulled Jounouchi along, dashing across the field to his awaiting limo. Once they were inside he snapped at the driver to just "drive" and rolled up the window to separate the driver from them. He turned to the other and a staring contest ensued.

"What the hell was that all about, Kaiba?" Jounouchi growled softly, unsure of how to take what just happened between them. No one, not even Yugi knew that Jounouchi got all hot and bothered over Seto Kaiba. It was his own little secret and it appeared that Kaiba had a similar secret.

"I should be saying the very same thing to you Puppy! Where did you get the balls to kiss me?" He hissed at the other. They were quiet again until Kaiba thrust forward and caught the other in another heated kiss. Hands touched and groped as moans flowed from slightly parted lips. They separated again.

"Tell me, where'd you get the balls to kiss me!?" Jounouchi growled and then nearly jumped on the other male's lap, kissing and grinding until they both felt the rise of heat in the limo. Their actions slowed, becoming less urgent and sporadic and more curious and gentle. Again they parted, panting and excited.

"Who knew you were gay… I've wanted to do that since you first pushed my buttons." Jounouchi admitted. He recalled all the "mutt" and "dog" references the other would make to him and how he had always hoped there was some hidden message in them; being called a "mutt" always made him think of them doing it "doggie-style".

"I always wondered if you were interested in me. I thought I made it obvious to you I wanted you. Why else would I spend so much of my time riling you up?" The blond blushed and then purred as his crush nibbled on his ear. A tongue slid along the outer shape of his ear.

"After all this time, are we finally crossing that line?" Kaiba whispered.

"We crossed that line when we started kissing each other back… Let's keep crossing it." Though they were horny as hell for each other, they spent the night kissing and talking, figuring out where they were headed for next.

"That was so long ago. We had so much passion and love in our hearts… I wonder what happened, Seto. Why did you think you needed to stay away so long when all we ever wanted was to be together until the very end?" Jounouchi sobbed softly to himself as the memory faded.

**But soon the world  
Had its evil way  
My heart was blinded  
Love went astray **

Yugi reached up to knock on the door that separated him from his grieving friend, but his lover caught his wrist. The smaller male turned and looked confused.

"Aibou, he just needs a few days. Let's not pressure him. He lost his love and he's going to need time… Kaiba is lucky I don't kill him." Yami whispered and started to pull his love away from the door and back down the stairs.

"I just can't stand to see him like this! I want to curl up with him and cuddle him to death! He just seems so distraught and broken right now and it's heartbreaking for me. I wish he told me he was leaving sooner." Yami nodded in agreement.

"Yugi, he probably just realized that he was done. If we give him time, he'll be back to the old Jounouchi we remember. He'll be back to eating three pizzas on his own in no time." Yami assured him and received a smile.

"I trust you on that Yami. It just isn't going to be fast. He's really hurt and just… going through changes. He'll move on eventually and hopefully Kaiba will just leave him alone. It'll be better if they both just went their own ways… right?" Yami gave him a shrug and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Let's start dinner. He'll come down when he's good and ready." With a nod they began to cut vegetables, add seasoning, and make the steamed rice. Dinner would be delicious and plentiful.

**I'm going through changes **

Jounouchi wiped his eyes and placed the picture back into the box, face down. He walked over to the bathroom, glad that he had his own in his room. He wasn't ready to face his friends again, even though he knew they wouldn't judge him. He dried his face with a towel and tried to unpack again. He didn't want to reminisce. He didn't want to think about Seto at all, but it seemed his heart and mind weren't done with his hurt. Jounouchi could remember the last time he saw Seto and how he wanted so badly to throw a tantrum as his lover left.

"Seto, why are you leaving again so soon? You just got back last night! How can your flight be leaving this afternoon?" Jounouchi snapped, not hiding his annoyance. His lover gave a tired sigh, almost as if he were bored with the conversation.

"Do I have to explain this to you again, Kats? It's a huge deal. They called me right after I got home last night and wanted to meet a.s.a.p. You don't make these men wait. They have just as much money as I do and are willing to place a good chunk of it into the company and new project. When this is all over, I'll be home for good." Jounouchi only glared, hurt and anger shimmering in his honey brown orbs.

"You said something similar about the last trip! Seto, I'm all by myself here! There isn't a need for all the servants and I've let most of them go. Mokuba is away at school and you should be here… with me. You got home so late last night that you fell asleep right when you hit the pillow. I wanted to touch you and give you attention, but you obviously had no energy." He watched his lover pinch the bridge of his nose. Oh how Jounouchi hated when he did that!

"I haven't slept in three days and you wonder why I don't have very much energy? I told you that when I got home. What's the big deal? I'll be back shortly!" Their voices grew in volume.

"What's the big deal!? I love you Seto and I'm trying to show it and you only push me away! Why haven't you hugged me or kissed me? You pay so much attention to Kaiba Corp that you leave little to no time for us. I don't care about the money you'll make or trivial things like that. I care about you and I just want us to be together!"

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't love you anymore? I love you with all my heart and soul and I'm trying to close all these deals so I can stay at home with you! It all takes time. You told me you would wait, that you understood, did you lie to me?" Seto accused. He was so mentally tapped out from work that he wasn't fully sure what he was saying. Tears appeared in his lover's eyes and he pulled him in for a hug.

"Katsuya… Katsuya don't cry. I'm just tired and pissed that I have to leave you so soon. I swear this is the last time. No more after this. We can move on and put this behind us. I promise." He kissed the blond on the cheek and wiped his tears away, "No more tears and being upset. I'll be back before you know it. It'll be like I never left." Katsuya nodded, feeling defeated, but he didn't want to let Seto leave mad. If he did and something happened, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Ok Seto. I believe you… I love you." He gave a gentle kiss to his lover, pouring his tender love into the kiss.

"I love you too, Puppy." Seto said, pulling away and giving him one last smile before he left. That had been over a year ago. The calls even got less frequent. There was always an excuse as to why he was still gone and Katsuya just got tired of waiting.

"I did lie, Seto… I didn't believe you that time and I was right not to. You never came back. How could you say you love me? Were you lying about that like you were about returning quickly? I'm so done with lies and promises. I'm fucking tired of this shit." Jounouchi punched his pillow for good measure and wiped his sore eyes. He knew they must be so puffy and red that he looked ridiculous, but he didn't care.

**It took so long  
To realize  
And I can still hear  
His last goodbyes **

"I need some sleep." He said with a sigh. He placed his cell phone on the dresser while he disrobed. Jounouchi took off his T-shirt and tossed it to the floor. His shoes soon joined the small pile along with his socks and pants. He pulled the blankets back on his new bed… his small bed… his still empty bed, and slid in. It didn't matter that it was too early to go to bed, but he was sick to his stomach with a broken heart. He tucked himself in and closed his eyes. It didn't take him too long to fall asleep. He had been stressing for weeks and was physically exhausted. His eye lids fluttered as he began to dream.

"Who called dis meetin' ta orda? Who's in charge here?" A young pre-teen version of Jounouchi snapped impatiently. He had a big number three on his shirt. Another Jounouchi stepped forward, but he looked a little older and the number two was on his shirt.

"What's it to yas? Sit down n' shut yer trap. It aint you're turn to talk. It's his." A third Jounouchi joined the rest, but he was the oldest and most mature of them all with a number one on his shirt.

"I know I'm dreaming, but I guess I should make the best of it," he said with a sigh. The youngest rolled his eyes.

"You think yer betta than us? Talkin' all proper."

"Which one of you is in love with Seto Kaiba?" Jounouchi number one suddenly demanded. They all grew quiet for a moment before all three raised their hands.

"Now that that's settled, how can we deal with this? It's killing me to have all this hurt! I'm tired of feeling lonely and isolated. It was like being a prisoner in that huge house with no one to stay with me." Jounouchi number three looked up.

"What can we do? I say, fuck um'! He can kiss muh ass fer all I care! No one has a right ta hurt us like this, not even Seto." The second Jounouchi agreed with the third.

"One day at a time should help. It's not the total end of the world. We ain't old yet! Like, old, old I mean. Fun: that should be on our mind. Let's go have some fun to take our minds offa that bastard of an ex." Though they all seemed to be in agreement, none of them seemed to have the right strength to do it.

"What happened to us?" Number two wondered out loud, "We didn't take shit from nobody and now we are all sitin' here ballin' for some prick that we ain't seen in a year!" A loud sigh echoed around the room. What could they do or say that would make their situation better? They were running into dead ends at every turn. Not even the tough act was helping.

"You know what," number one said after some time had passed, "I'm not going to sit here and waste my tears. If I was able to go back in time and change a few things, the outcome might have been different, but that's not the case. We were in love and we somehow drifted apart. I should have gone with him instead of staying at home." Number two shook his head at number one.

"None of this was our doing. We was never invited and when we tried we got turned down. He knew right where we was an he thought we'd just stay put like the loyal little dog he thinks we are. We have been loyal, but I have a feeling he wasn't as devoted as us. He's all business… Still, we loved him." Jounouchi, all three of them, sighed again. They began to head out, going back to their rightful places in the sub-conscious. As the oldest went to leave, a pair of golden eyes caught his attention. He walked over to the eavesdropper and realized how much they looked alike. The only difference between them was the clothes they wore. The newcomer wore a simple tunic over what looked like a towel wrapped around his waist. There was no number on him though. After a short staring match, the elder Jounouchi spoke up.

"Did you have something to say? You have to be another version of me…" He trailed off as the other took a step forward and began to speak.

"My name is Jono and, in a way, I am you. I belonged to Seth a long time ago in Egypt," at the shocked expression on Jounouchi's face, the other continued, "I do have something to say. I did not have the luxury of time with my soul mate. Be happy that you had so much time. I am not here to change your mind on the things you've already decided. I am a part of you, have felt your happiness and sorrow, and I understand how you feel. Nothing was your fault… All I ask is that you stop and think, 'Would I have given up our time together if I knew it would hurt this much later on?' Can you answer that for me?" Jounouchi looked away, tears coming to his eyes. His Egyptian self just waited.

"I… I would have suffered through everything a thousand times if it meant I got to keep all our happy memories. I will never stop loving Seto," he whispered and turned back to his other self, "But I, at the same time, can't let him keep treating me the way he has. If I see him, I don't know if I'm going to hug and kiss him, or fucking kick his ass… I just can't let this sadness go on." Jono smiled in understanding.

"I judge you not. I feel the same as you. No matter what we do, we need a change. If Seth has seen the error of his ways, perhaps there is still a chance…"

"But if he doesn't, we are better off without Seto." Jounouchi added. Jono stepped forward and gave the other a hug.

"Decisions like these are not easy, but this is your life to live. If you can live without him, the rest of us in here," he tapped on Jou's forehead, "and in here," he then tapped on Jou's heart, "will understand. We are you, after all. It's time to rest. No thoughts or dreams; just rest… You are safe within." Jounouchi felt sleep come over him and slowly sagged in his past self's arms. He felt warm and comforted. For the first time, in a long time, he was completely relaxed. Jono combed his fingers through his twin's blond hair. When the other had fallen asleep, he smiled and faded like the rest.

The real Jounouchi Katsuya fell into an even deeper sleep. One where there were no dreams or worries. His body was healing from the stress of reality. The only questions that seemed to remain unanswered were: Would the rest of his days be filled with tears? Could he, and would he, ever forgive Seto if they were to ever see each other again? He was in such a deep sleep he didn't hear the soft buzzing of his phone vibrating on the dresser. It buzzed several times before falling silent. Again it buzzed and fell silent and the caller was left to deal with the blonde's voice mail.

**Now all my days  
Are filled with tears  
Wish I could go back  
And change these years **

Not even a few hours had passed since Jounouchi left when the lock in the door jingled. The knob turned and the door creaked open. Kaiba Seto picked up his bags and entered his home. He swiftly kicked the door closed behind him and sighed. He was completely jet lagged and just shoved his bags to the side. The house was quiet. He stretched a little and looked around. Where was his husband?

"Jounouchi, I'm home!" He called out and walked further in. The CEO set his keys on the table and took notice of the letter and ring. His body stiffened. Softly he whispered the name of his lover, hearing it echo back as if it were a ghost to haunt him.

"Jounouchi…"

**I'm going through changes**

**ChibiRinni**: Well, that's the end of part one. Part two is on its way a.s.a.p. Now we get to hear Seto's side of the story. I'm still kicking ideas for the final part of this three shot story, so I'm wondering: who out there thinks they should find a way to get back together or who thinks it's best to call it quits? I want a small vote on this, but you need to give a SONG as the reason why they should or shouldn't get back together. Just like how I used two songs to fully tell Jounouchi's side, I want the readers to vote and share a few songs that cement their vote in place!

**Jounouchi**: You are just evil.

**ChibiRinni**: And you know all of you love every minute of it! Until next time readers: read, review, and vote to help me decide on how to end this little story of love, loss, and…(unknown)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Please Come Back Home

**Author: **ChibiRinni

**Beta: **None. I would like one though!

**Rating: **PG and maybeR later (Sex, violence, mushy stuff, a variety of other things including language)

**Genre: **Regular?

**Pairing: **Jounouchi/Kaiba

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: I do not own so please don't sue. I also don't own "****Far Away" by Nickleback and "Time" by Pink Floyd. ****Just enjoy my crazy imagination.**

**Chapters: **2 of ?

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! This is part 2 and there will be a part 3, maybe more. This story isn't over with yet. I'm still not sure where it's going, but I hope you all are enjoying it regardless! Thanks for anyone who gave suggestions. I would love more as it's helping me to keep this story going! Enjoy!

**Song Lyrics**

"Jounouchi, I'm home!" He called out and walked further in. The CEO set his keys on the table and took notice of the letter and ring. His body stiffened. Softly he whispered the name of his lover, hearing it echo back as if it were a ghost to haunt him.

"Jounouchi…" Uncertainty filled the tall brunette and he fled from the table, checking every place in the mansion that he could think where Jounouchi would be hiding. He raced to their room and stopped. Everything seemed to be in order. Nothing seemed to be out of place, and yet, he wasn't so sure. He opened the closet and took a step back. Empty. Jounouchi's clothes were gone. He raced back down the stairs.

"Jounouchi! Where are you?" He shouted, hearing only his echo in return. This couldn't be happening. His husband never took his ring off and yet, there it was, sitting on top of a letter. With shaky hands, Seto picked up the ring and the sheets of paper. He slid into the nearest chair and began to read. Normally he was a fast reader, but the CEO took his time, following each word and nearly hearing his lover's voice read the letter to him.

"I missed you too Katsuya! Why do you think I've been working so hard?" He told the letter as he continued. The more he read the stiffer his form became. He could remember Mokuba mentioning some girl he was flirting with, but he hadn't spoken to his little brother in…

"Has all that time really passed by?" He wondered and continued reading. Tears came to his eyes as he tried to deny what was in the letter. Kaiba Seto had only cried once in his life and that was when his parents died. Through all the pain his adoptive father put him through he never shed a tear, but he was crying now, for the second time in his life. He was still in disbelief. His husband wasn't leaving him. His loyal and devoted husband wouldn't just up and leave… would he? Wasn't this all some kind of mistake?

**This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes**

Each word he read brought memories. He recalled their parties and events and how happy they were. A tear slipped from his eye and made it down his cheek. A deep pain spread from his chest, infecting his heart with an icy cold.

"Why didn't you tell me? Jounouchi, I would have come home sooner! I didn't know how lonely you were… Didn't you know that I missed you every day? I was the one who was lonely. I left you with friends and family while I worked alone. I did this for our future!" He growled at the letter, as if it would change the writing on the pages. His heart sank lower as he continued on. It got harder and harder to breathe, to think, to… understand what had just happened.

"No… it hasn't been a whole year, has it?" More tears came, slow and steady. One after another they drew paths down his face to his chin, mouth, and neck. He wiped not a single one away as he read. Kaiba's eyes were nearly bloodshot as he continued reading, mentally trying to figure out what he had done wrong along the way for his husband to leave him. He couldn't believe what he was reading. His brother was engaged, his husband was unhappy, and now he was all alone.

"I hope, with all my heart, that you find happiness somewhere else? I found my happiness in you! Why is this happening?" Seto growled in disbelief. His lover was done with him. It was over. Their marriage had ended right under his nose. Jounouchi blamed his career and he was having a hard time defending himself from the claims the letter made. He DID want Jounouchi to come back home and missed him terribly. As he finished reading the letter he dropped the pages, lifting his hands up to cover his face. The clatter of his love's ring sounded like a bomb blowing up in his face.

He rubbed his eyes, frustrated that the tears continued, and clenched his teeth. Thirteen years. For thirteen years they had been together and now it was over. All that time and energy they spent had come to an end, and who was at fault? Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to ignore the wetness on his cheeks.

"I can't believe… that out of the two of us… I was the one… who made the mistakes… Was it really… that long of a wait… Damn it!" He rose to his feet, turned around and kicked the chair over. He ignored the pain shooting through his leg and went to walk away when he slipped on one of the pages of the letter. He landed on his back with a crack and stayed there. The wind had been knocked out of him, but he was otherwise ok. When he could breathe he sat up and stared at the "evil" letter. He picked up the last page and looked at it again, as if he missed something.

**Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?**

"Are you serious? Today… he left today… If I had shown up before he had a chance to leave… would he have been able to walk out?" Anger seeped into the hurt in his deep blue eyes. How could he have been too late? The more he thought about his lover leaving him a ridiculous letter telling him how he was unhappy, the more upset he became. Anger, sadness, confusion, and so many other tinges of emotions tugged and pulled at the brunette's heart, mind, and soul. Who he was angrier at, he wasn't sure. Was he mad at his lover, who didn't know how to explain his unhappiness, or himself for not being at home like he should have been?

"I should have been here." Kaiba Seto hated to be wrong, but he knew his lover had made a valid point. Where was he when he was needed at home? Thing was, he didn't even have a good enough excuse! It wasn't like he was setting up anything special to surprise his lover. He was on a business trip that had gone on way too long.

"I… I made him wait… How could I have made him wait so long?" Guilt was not something Seto was used to dealing with. He didn't like it, but it couldn't be too late for them, right? There was still a chance left to fix everything.

Looking at the mess of papers on the floor, he saw Jounouchi's ring and picked it up. He wanted to throw it away, break something, or find something else to waste his emotional energy on, but he couldn't. The ring was cold in his hand and for a moment he stopped to recall that fateful day when it was first worn by his lover.

**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
**

Jounouchi smiled as he set another card down. Kaiba had just finished working on a new battle arena for America and needed it tested out. Once the simulation was over, Jounouchi jumped down from his platform.

"Seto, it's awesome! You really outdid yourself this time!" Kaiba nodded with a small smile and ushered the blond out of the room.

"Did you find any glitches during your game play? I know it's a little different with the computer, but from what I saw, everything seemed to go perfectly." His lover nodded in agreement.

"There was that one moment in the beginning when the holograms fizzled, but once you fixed that it was perfect. How do you do it?" They were smiling and enjoying the company as they walked back towards the house. Once they had started dating, Kaiba had found himself working at home a little more often than normal and made rather great use of his "lab" on his home grounds. Jou, though he had not moved in officially, was at the mansion constantly. As they walked by the pool, Jounouchi stopped.

"Could you take a small break and… maybe go swimming with me?" Seto looked at his watch and sighed.

"I really can't right now. I have a meeting to be heading to, but will you join me for dinner tonight?" Jounouchi was a little disappointed, but smiled after a minute.

"That sounds great Dragon. Where are we eating?" Kaiba knew where he wanted to take the blond, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. Can I surprise you?" He loved to see Katsuya react to any surprise. It was like a child at Christmas that had received the gift he'd asked Santa for. He always had so much love, awe, and light in his eyes. He waited for a nod of agreement and left for work, leaving his lover to fend for himself for his own amusement. One thing he greatly appreciated from Jounouchi was the fact that he never complained about his work. The blond worked part time, but it was always in the morning so the afternoon and evening was always open. Kaiba, on the other hand, was busy from dusk till dawn. There were times he didn't get to bed until two in the morning, only to get up at five thirty sharp.

"I hope he likes his ring… but I truly hope he says yes," Kaiba mused aloud and looked at the ring again. The platinum band had a very nice diamond caught between the mouths of intertwining dragons, one being his Blue Eyes and the other being Jounouchi's Red Eyes. They also had small gems in their eyes to add to the appeal. He made sure to engrave a vow on the inside of the band and smiled as he read it, "Always and forever." Everything was set and as his work day ended, he felt excitement beat in his chest. A half hour later and both males were seated at a nice, but casual, Italian restaurant. It was where Seto had taken Jounouchi on their first date three and a half years prior.

"We haven't been here in a while. It's nice though, being out with you. Sometimes I think you work too much, but you're good at what you do and I'm glad you work so hard." Jounouchi said with a smile. Whenever he and Seto went out, he couldn't stop smiling. They ordered, had a small bit of conversation while they ate, and then ordered desert. Once it arrived, Seto cleared his throat.

"Jounouchi… we need to talk." His tone was serious and his honey eyed lover looked deep into his eyes.

"Talk about what…"

"Us and where this is all going." Jounouchi set his fork down. If he were worried it didn't show. His body language screamed of defensive.

"Apparently you have something rather important to say… I'm listening." Seto kept his nerves in check. He knew the other was getting mad, thinking something was wrong and ready to jump at any second, but he hoped he, himself, wasn't jumping into anything too sudden. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. This might be his only chance to explain how much he loved the other. If his lover wasn't ready for this next step, they would probably be over. It wasn't like him to take such a chance, but he would for Jounouchi. He held his breath for a moment before beginning.

**'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That, I love you **

"Puppy… you know I care about you very much," he watched the other male's jaw clench, "and we've been together for about three and a half years now… Do you, do you remember how we met?" Inwardly he growled at himself. He was about to ramble and he NEVER rambled! The CEO couldn't help it. This wasn't a business deal, this was a meeting of hearts and he had never been very good at expressing himself this way.

Jounouchi picked up his fork again and glanced down at his slice of cheesecake. He wasn't thrilled with how this "talk" was going. He eyed the other suspiciously and took a small bite of his desert. When Seto didn't continue, he glared.

"Maybe I don't remember it as well as you. Tell me, how did we meet?" His tone was clipped and the CEO knew he better get to his point soon before everything fell down hill.

"It was at school. You were the first person I took notice of walking in, but I did my best not to show it." Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

"Seto, you walked right passed me and when I said hi you yelled at me to go chase my tail. It isn't my favorite memory of you… Is there a reason you're bringing up bull shit? You can't hang out because of work so you want to 'make it up to me' by taking me out for dinner. You take me here and just when everything was going great, you tell me you want to talk. What is so important you had to wait till after our meal?" Kaiba closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His lover was right and it was a stupid thing to bring up, but he was stalling.

"Look, Jounouchi… I know the past we have hasn't been the best. We were at each other's throats until you came back to the field after graduation. Did I ever tell you why I was still lingering around?" His lover took another bite of desert before answering.

"No." Kaiba inwardly shook with nerves. Jounouchi had a stare just like him; only it was like a fire, not a storm of ice.

"I was being nostalgic. I was never going to come back there again and that was when I thought of you and your friends. I would probably never see you again and that bothered me. I looked forward to our confrontations. You were the only one not afraid to stand up to me and I found that very attractive. It was then that something caught my eye. It was the pin you had been wearing. When I thought back, I couldn't remember you leaving with a pin and deducted that it was yours. I planned to keep it, as a memento of sorts. Then you came back." Jounouchi seemed less defensive as he eyed his lover.

"You told me you stepped on it." Jounouchi said with a frown.

"I lied… Was I supposed to come out and say that I wanted to keep a piece of something that was yours because I had an attraction to you?" Kaiba said in defense. Jounouchi let the corner of his mouth lift in a smile before he took another bite of his desert. The brunette nearly said that he had been in love with the other since they first met.

**I have loved you all along  
And I miss you **

**Been far away for far too long  
**

"Exactly what are you trying to tell me? You keep hinting that you have something important to say and then you bring up things from the past. What are you not telling me?" Jounouchi's voice pleaded before he set his eyes back on the other with a glare.

"I didn't expect you to knock me down and straddle me," Seto continued as if the other hadn't spoken, "but when you did I knew you would figure out that I liked you. After a kiss like that I wasn't about to go my separate way. I know I didn't show it much, but I was very happy. Every moment we get to spend together makes me happy and it's nice to have some happiness in my life… Do you remember when we first…"

"Seto," Jounouchi growled, "I doubt this trip down memory lane is what you really want to tell me. Spit it out already." Their waiter quickly walked by and placed the check at their table.

"When you're ready," he said and quickly left. A silence came over them. Seto sighed, cursing his stalling and placed his credit card on the check and let it sit there for a moment before calling the waiter back over.

"I'm not leaving until you say what you gotta." Jounouchi declared, quickly finishing off his desert. Kaiba took a few quick bites of his own desert before pushing his plate aside.

"This isn't easy for me, Puppy!" Seto growled softly and sighed, "Jounouchi, do you know that I love you?" He had dreamed of this moment, imagining Jounouchi leaping into his arms and showering him with love, but he wasn't as smooth at this like his dream self. He held his breath for a moment, not wanting to think he might be turned down and not see his lover any longer.

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**

"Ya know what? If you don't just tell me I'm going to make you wear the rest of that desert!" The blond snapped. His patience was gone and he was ready to hear the worst.

"Jounouchi… I'm sorry…" hurt welled within the honey eyes of his lover, "I know I work a lot and we don't get to see each other very often, but you are always on my mind. I miss you when I'm away and I think about you when I work. I can't wait to get home just to see you…" Seto stopped for a moment. His hand went to his pocket and pulled out a box. Jounouchi had his eyes closed, a frown working on his face.

"Then why are you breaking up with me!?" Seto looked dumbfounded.

"Breaking up? Katsuya… I want you to marry me!" Jounouchi froze, his eyes widening. The happiest look shined in his eyes as his smile grew. Seto took notice and got on one knee in front of his lover. The blond leaned down and showed his appreciation, love, and excitement by one long and sensual kiss. Seto's mind whirled for a moment, but his mouth seemed to be able to work as he spoke what was really in his heart.

"Katsuya Jounouchi, when I'm away from you even for a moment it feels like I've been gone for years. I want to be able to come home and you are the first person I see. Please, move in with me and marry me. Will you be my husband and love me as I do you?"

"Yes, of course! I love you, Seto and I will gladly be your husband."

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance **

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
**

The memory ended and Seto found himself holding the ring to his heart. He had never loved anyone as much as Jounouchi. Mokuba didn't count. He loved his brother, but he was in love with Katsuya. He slowly rose to his feet, placing the ring back on the table. He bent down to pick up the letter and then punched the floor.

"I must be dreaming. This has to be some kind of nightmare. I love him so much; still love him with my whole heart… Why didn't I call him more? Why was that stupid trip so fucking important to me? Who am I going to share all that I've done with?" Kaiba stood again, letter in hand, and read through it again and again.

"We haven't been without fights, but this seems so final." He mused to himself. The more he let everything sink in the more it hurt. He could feel loneliness creep up on him like death itself.

"Can you die of a broken heart? Can… Katsuya!" Kaiba screamed before falling to his knees where he wept. He had been alone for so long, looking forward to returning home, and then this happened.

"He said he'd never let go… and he let go." He thought to himself. As he aged and felt what it was like to have someone love him the way Katsuya did, he changed. Around the blond he was calm and relaxed. He didn't have to wear a mask of indifference or annoyance. He was able to be the person Mokuba always tried to convince others he was. Now he didn't have anyone around him.

"I would have given that deal up if I knew you would leave me because of it! I would have sacrificed everything for us. How could you give up on me?" Seto cried to the walls of his mansion. He heard an echo back. 'Give up on me…'

**I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
**

"No." His voice was quiet. He rose to his feet and put his husband's ring in his pocket.

"I refuse to give up on us. I will get you back and… and we can work on this. After all this time together, I refuse to just let it go. Too many memories," Seto whispered and glanced around, eyes locking on the library room across from the main hall. Thoughts, words, and memories flooded his mind. For a moment he lost himself in the recollections of their past years together.

"Mokuba, did you open all your presents already?" Seto chided. The black haired teen only smiled sheepishly.

"I still have one left Seto!" Jounouchi smiled and passed another present to Seto. They both tended to spoil Mokuba and the boy wouldn't argue.

"Did you get to open your presents to each other? Open those first! I wanna see what Seto got you this year!"

"I hope it's something you like." Jounouchi only smiled.

"I'm sure I'll love it, no matter if it's a pair of socks or the biggest diamond in the world… but if you must know, I am running out of socks." The Kaiba brothers both laughed until the room echoed with it. So much happiness radiated through the walls.

"How do you know you'll love it?" Seto said after their laughing died down. His lover looked deep into his eyes.

"Don't you know? It's because I love you and I know you love me." To anyone else that might have sounded stupid or cliché, but to the brunette's ears it was a sweet melody of music he wanted played over and over again.

**'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That, I love you  
**

Seto turned away from the door and looked into the front room. The T.V. entertainment system was closed and everything was neat and tidy. He thought of all the Halloween parties, the music, the laughter, and how happy they were.

"Is Kaiba coming down or not?" Honda asked Jounouchi. The blond was busy handing out candy to the few kids that were at the party.

"He will when he wants to. You know how important it is for him to keep his cold impression on you guys." Honda only rolled his eyes and picked a piece of candy from the bowl, "Hey! Those are for the kids!"

"Jou, did Seto tell you what he was dressing up as?" Mokuba said between giggles. Jounouchi frowned softly and shook his head, brushing back the bunny ears that slid forward on his head. In their friend group they picked out an animal theme and he somehow pulled out the piece of paper that said "bunny". He decided on a Bugs Bunny type outfit, with baggy white pants and a tight wife beater shirt. Honda was dressed as a pig, Yugi a tiger, and Marik a bear. Ryou somehow managed to pick out a lion while Otogi got a cat. Malik fit the monkey that he pulled, but Bakura had a hard time deciding what dog to dress as. He settled for a white wolf. Oddly enough, Anzu pulled a swan and came in a pink tutu with wings while Yami had to work with his own feathers in his chicken costume.

"I'm sure he'll be something unique. You know this is when he likes to get creative. Remember his Blue Eyes costume from last year? Or his demon costume the year before? All I know is he said he would be from a movie." When Honda didn't reply, Jounouchi looked at him to see his eyes wide and mouth open. He turned and was shocked at what he saw. Seto was dressed in tight clothing with a white wig. His make-up was perfect and he sauntered towards his lover, having heard the whole conversation. Mokuba smirked and hit the play button on the stereo. A soft melody played and Seto lip sang to Jounouchi. Everyone turned to watch, whooping and cheering as the blond was wooed by Seto, The Goblin King.

**I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
**

When the song was over the two males were locked in a tight lip lock that had everyone in there blushing. Labyrinth was one of Jounouchi's favorite movies and the only time he thought David Bowe looked hot.

"I think you out did yourself this year love. You totally look like Jareth!" A small tug at Seto's pants caught his attention.

"Unca Seto? Who's you possa be?" Honda's son asked. Seto laughed and picked the boy up, chuckling at the Ninja Turtle mask that slipped back onto the child's face.

"You mean your dad never showed you Labyrinth?" The child's eyes widened and he glared at his father.

"I wanna see da perdy lady unca dress up as!" He demanded, confused as the rest of the people laughed. Jounouchi smiled and when everyone went back to their dancing or conversations, he leaned in close to his lover.

"Keep the wig and make-up on and I'll give you the best head ever... Also, I think you'll make a great dad someday yourself." Kaiba only smiled, wishing there was a way he and Katsuya could produce their own children. It would be interesting to have little mini them running around. They could dream, couldn't they? When they decided on what to do they would probably find a child to adopt, but they had time.

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**

Tears were once again in his eyes as the memory faded. All their dreams together had come to an abrupt halt. How could he have not seen his lover in over a year? There had been phone calls, yes, but even those grew less and less the more he stayed in other countries finishing business deals. Did Jounouchi suddenly think his love had diminished from distance and time? Hadn't he loved the blond enough to keep him sated to staying?

"We'd been fighting more than we had in the last couple of years… Why didn't I realize what we were really fighting about? Was I really being that stubborn and blind?" He questioned himself. He headed for the stairs and stopped.

"Seto, why can't you just post pone the trip, just this one time," Jounouchi pleaded as he followed the other down the stairs. When he got no reply he snatched one of the CEO's bags and headed back up the stairs.

"Katsuya, bring my bag back!" Seto snapped. He was getting rather annoyed with the blonds' persistence.

"No! Don't you know why I want you to wait!?" The blond turned and stared down at the other from the top of the stairs, "Seto… don't you know why?"

"You are acting like a child! How old are you now: three or two?" He snapped in return, his blue eyes cold as ice as he regarded his lover. Anger filled the other and he opened up the bag he held and dumped the contents.

"THIS is something a three year old will do," he growled as he kicked the clothes and other things down the stairs, "You don't remember do you? That hurts worse than you up and leaving me!" He snapped, flinging the empty bag at the other. Seto dodged and put his other bags down. He marched back up the stairs, ready to have a fight.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm not leaving you! It's called a 'business trip' or have you forgotten?"

"It's always a 'business trip'. Always somewhere else to be other than home with me! I respect your career and all, but I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't think. You just threw a tantrum like a big baby. Is it some kind of attention you're looking for? I don't give into bad puppy behaviors." Seto was floored as his head snapped back from the slap his lover dealt him. It wasn't like Katsuya to slap. He was a fighter and would have punched him. He looked into his lover's eyes to find a flood of tears just waiting to be released.

"You are a fucking asshole, Kaiba Seto. Go on your fucking business trip for all I care, but don't expect a welcome home! Maybe I'll stay at a friend's house while you remove that stick you shoved up your ass!" With that said, he swiftly turned and headed for their shared room and slammed the door.

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
**

Seto flipped open his phone and dialed his secretary.

"Kaiba Corporation, how can I help you?" Came her cheery reply.

"Kitabatake, check my schedule and tell me what it says." He snapped. He could hear the clicking of keys as she brought us his schedule.

"Do you want what it said before you changed it or after?" She asked cheerily. He frowned.

"I changed it?"

"Yes sir. You made alterations to it three days ago to compensate for the trip to America," she chirped, "Originally you had plans to take your husband on a cruise. It's his birthday in two days and I know you two had been planning this for a few weeks. The cruise is starting tomorrow, but three days ago you told me to clear your schedule for America." His hand found its way to the bridge of his nose and pinched. It was an action that was becoming more and more frequent as he got older.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" A frown crossed the young woman's face.

"But Kaiba-sama, I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. I said, 'Sir, you have plans with,' and you cut me off telling me, 'Cancel them. I'm leaving for America in three days. I don't care what they are, just reschedule it!' I did as told. I called Jounouchi and spoke with him only to have him hang up on me." She heard Kaiba sigh.

"Cancel the trip to America. I need to talk to my husband. I'll call you back."

"Would you like me to get in touch with the cruise?"

"Ask if they still have an opening, but don't book anything yet. I'll call back with details." He said and hung up. He walked over to their bedroom and tried the door. It wasn't locked. The blond probably thought he would just grab his things and go, but he hated leaving mad. Slowly and quietly he opened the door and peaked in.

"Katsuya, Puppy, let's talk." Seto closed and locked the door behind him, but his lover wasn't there. He knew the other came inside and walked over to the bathroom. This door was locked.

"Katsuya open the door. I want to talk to you." The CEO was really sorry he had been so careless and tried to plead with his love to open the door.

"I'm tired of talking to you! You never fucking listen to me anymore! I DO think about how much you work and I admit I wish you didn't, but I will be the last one to tell you to stop doing it. You were doing it since before we got together. I just don't understand YOUR lack of thinking!" Jounouchi growled through the door. He was glad his lover couldn't see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't try to be gone long. Things just happen. I'm canceling my trip and I'm staying here. Do you still want to go on the cruise?" A loud bang was heard and worry crept into Seto's eyes.

"You are always away and always for way too long! Fuck the cruise! Just go on your super important trip to America! Then you can swing by Mexico to see how production lines are going there before you head to Europe to do whatever else you need to that's super important! Fuck knows you don't have a home with a husband to come back to!" He snapped, kicking a second hole in the lower cabinets of their bathroom.

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long**

"I'm sorry!" The CEO growled in return, anger rising.

"Sorry my ass; you are always 'sorry' and then a week later you do the same fucking thing. Just leave me here and go on your stupid trip. I'm never important, and before you say how the 'world doesn't revolve around me', I fucking know that. I just figured after we were married you would be home a little more, like you PROMISED!" Jounouchi was so angry he could strangle his lover! It was quiet for a moment until he heard retreating footsteps head to the door of their bedroom. The lock turned, opened, and the door slammed shut. The blond finally allowed himself to sob.

"Fucking bastard… How could he forget about me? He knows how important my birthday is to me!" He cried, not hearing the soft footsteps of the brunette. The CEO didn't say a word, listening to his husband's hurt through the door.

"I hate him… I hate loving him so much when he doesn't give a shit!" The blond cried to no one. He sobbed for a few minutes more before saying anything else.

"I just… I want to be with him… so bad it hurts." He whispered it so softly that Kaiba had to strain his ears to hear. It was quiet as the male in the bathroom wept. About twenty minutes went by before Seto heard the water running. He could almost see the other male washing his face and blowing his nose, trying to collect himself before he faced the next thing in his path. He unlocked the door and opened it only to try and slam it back closed on his lover.

"Leave already you bastard!" He snapped, back to being angry. Kaiba winced as he was painfully squished between the door frame and the door.

"I'm not leaving! We are going to go do something for your birthday and I'm going to forget about my trip to America for a while." He said through gritted teeth.

"You'll just post pone it until a week later! Why do you suddenly care about my birthday? You didn't even remember! You forgot all about me!"

"I love you! I could never forget about you," he huffed as he pushed against the other side of the door, forcing his lover back, "I miscalculated my schedule and I apologize for that, but locking yourself away in the bathroom is not going to solve anything!" Suddenly, Jounouchi stepped out of the way and let the other shove into the bathroom. A body in motion stays in motion, and Kaiba landed flat on his face. The blond huffed off, making sure to step right on top of the other as he left the bathroom.

**But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
**

"Katsuya," Seto snapped as he got to his feet, "Just talk to me."

"What is there left to talk about? You're only going out of your way because you know I have a right to be mad. If you thought I was full of it you would have already left. Just go! I know you don't want to be here." The other snarled in anger. His tears were dried, but he was having a hard time holding back another wave. Seto rose and took a step towards his lover, his hand reaching out.

"Don't touch me. Don't you dare think that you can hug me and make everything better!" Seto sighed and put his hands down.

"What do you want me to say? I'm a work-a-holic! It doesn't mean that I don't love you or that I don't want to spend time with you. I lose myself in work and I'll try not to lose myself in it again," he waited for a reply and when he got none he continued, "You do know that, don't you? Katsuya, I love you with every fiber of my being. We made plans and I was a bastard for not looking at what I was canceling before I decided to go on my trip… Can you forgive me? I'll do whatever you wish for your birthday. I will be at your mercy. I will do anything for you to forgive me." Kaiba looked to the other with pleading eyes. Katsuya grumbled and turned his face away.

"I'm mad at you… so mad at you! Why should I forgive you? Can't I just stay made at you?" Seto could see the other's resolve breaking. They had a deep love and no matter how much they hurt each other, they couldn't help their feelings.

"Please forgive me, love." Tears formed again in Katsuya's eyes, he turned around, and stepped forward.

"Damn you," he snapped and pulled the other in a hug, "I just want to spend time with you!" Kaiba returned the hug and rubbed soft massaging circles into the other's back. He inhaled the other's scent and pulled him closer. Jounouchi was his whole world and he was glad the trip to America was cancelled. Nothing and nowhere compared to being within the blonde's embrace. He pet the other's head as Jounouchi softly cried.

"I'll make it up to you… all of it." He whispered. He was relieved the other forgave him, but that was something he greatly loved about Katsuya. The male understood him and forgave him for his small mistakes, even if they weren't always so small.

**I need to hear you say **

**That, I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
**

Seto couldn't breathe as the memory faded and he found himself back in their bedroom with an empty closet of Jounouchi's clothes. The blond had always been there for him and it seemed that he forgot that somewhere down the line. He needed the other near him. He needed to feel the warmth the blond male brought with him.

"I'm all alone… He's not here anymore…" Kaiba glanced around and more memories assaulted his mind. His heart ached terribly and he growled out his anguish. Every expression the blond had ever given him flashed into his mind. He could see concern, then love, anger, surprise, and hurt his lover would express with his eyes. It never failed to amaze him how Jounouchi's smile could affect him. How he longed for that smile now.

"Jounouchi I need you!" He whispered, fingering the ring in his pocket. Where could his love have gone? He couldn't have gotten too far. Less than twenty-four hours had passed, he was sure. The CEO knew he had to go after him. He couldn't let the other just up and leave. He had to make everything right.

**So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
**

"There are only two places he could have gone. He's either at his brother-in-laws or at Yugi's. Perhaps he'll answer his phone. Maybe I won't have to hear the bitching of his friends. I'll just call and talk to him." He pulled out his phone and hit his speed dial for Jounouchi's number. He heard ringing. So far the other hadn't turned his phone off.

Jounouchi's phone buzzed, having been left on vibrate, but by this time he had already cried himself to sleep. The phone sat on top of the dresser, slightly scooting forward with each stream of vibrations, but it didn't wake the sleeping male. It went to voice mail.

"You reached Jounouchi-Kaiba. I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can… Now I press the button? Which one… oh, thanks!" Seto heard the beep and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hello Katsuya. I know it's been a really long time, but my trip is finally over. I'm going to be home for good now… I'm going to start giving more of my responsibilities to other employees. I can see you more now, doesn't that excite you?" Tears slipped from his eyes, but his voice remained steady, "I'm nearly home and I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and show you just how much I missed you… Katsuya, I love you so much and being away all this time has been killing me. I wish I had called you more, but you know how much of a work-a-holic I am. I just can't wait to see you… I love…" The operator suddenly came on.

"You have reached the limit to leave a message. If you are happy with your message then press one. If you would like to erase your message and try again, press two." With a growl he hit one and the line hung up on him. He dialed again, determined to say what he needed to.

"You reached Jounouchi-Kaiba. I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can… Now I press the button? Which one… oh, thanks!"

"I guess they don't leave that much space to leave a message like they used to. Why aren't you answering your phone, Puppy? I called the house and you didn't answer and now you're not answering your cell. Is everything okay? I miss you and love you so much. I can't wait to see you… I'm going to hold you so tight and never let you go." He was trying hard not to crack. The blond didn't need to know he was already home and found an empty closet and letter.

**Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
**

"I was thinking that we should go away for a while, together. Have a second honey moon of sorts and make up for lost time. You could choose the place and I'll set everything up. Let's spend a month in Hawaii, drinking those fruity drinks from pineapples. How about Italy? You can get some real Italian food… When I see you… let's start those plans… I'll see you soon… Plane's about to land… Bye."

"You have reached the limit to leave a message. If you are happy with your message then press one. If you would like to erase your message and try again, press two."

"Mother…" He snapped and hit one again. The line hung up as he sighed. He wanted to keep calling, hoping that he was going to get through, but he stopped himself. He had called twice and now the ball was in Jounouchi's court.

"He'll call me back any minute and come running home… He's not going to make me wait, is he? I want him to come banging on the door and I'll let him in with a shocked face. He'll fall into my arms and I plan to never let him go. I'll just hold him tighter and closer. I'll never let him go again… Katsuya, why aren't you calling me back?" Seto whispered to himself, trying to reassure him they were still together.

**Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
**

"It's only been a few minutes… He's just busy…" His mind worked over time. What was his lover doing? He checked his phone again: nothing. He let another ten minutes roll by before he looked at it again to see no change.

"I can't take this! Call me back!" He yelled at his phone. He threw it onto the bed, only to hear it ring. He dove for it; ready to tell Jounouchi how sorry he was and how much he needed him. Blue eyes took in the name on the caller ID and his heart sank.

**Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
**

"Mokuba now is not a good time," he began.

"And hello to you too big brother. I need to talk to you! It's super important!" Seto sighed and flopped onto his back onto his bed.

"What's wrong Mokuba?"

"Seto, I think something's wrong with Jou. I called and talked to him yesterday. He seemed preoccupied like something was wrong. I didn't want to pry, because he didn't seem to want to talk about it. Well, he told me that he hadn't heard from you in a long time. Actually," the boy paused for a moment, "I haven't heard from you in months… I've tried calling your phone before, but it's always turned off or busy, and I doubt those other secretaries at the other locations bother to take down any messages for you… I'm surprised you answered your phone!" Mokuba grumbled, annoyed at his brother's behavior.

"I have been extremely busy lately and…"

"And nothing Seto! I'm your brother! I should be hearing from you all the time! If you aren't calling me I bet you're doing the same thing to Jou. Did you even come home for your anniversary? I know you weren't there for his birthday, because he had everyone over at the mansion, including me, and he said you're plane was delayed. Did you show up later like he said you would?" Seto closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He didn't need this. He felt guilt like the whole world was on his shoulders already. He didn't need to hear it from his younger sibling.

"Mokuba," Seto tried to talk, but his brother cut him off, voice rising like an angry parent scolding their child.

"I'm not done yet! I bet you didn't! You left him all alone on his birthday, on your anniversary, and probably during the holidays too! I know he cancelled the Halloween party and sent me my Christmas gifts… Tell me you were there Seto. Tell me you were taking up all of his time that he wanted you all to himself and that was his reason for cancelling the parties…" Seto could take it no longer and he let a sob break through his guard. Mokuba was the only person that had seen him cry all those years ago and here he was, crying again.

"He left me!" The brunette cried into the phone. Mokuba gasped in horror. It was his worst fears realized. He knew that his brother couldn't stand to be alone, and yet he kept himself busy with work as his only companion. Frankly, he knew it was his brother's own fault, but an "I told you so" wasn't going to fix anything.

"I came home, thinking I was going to have him in my arms, only to find a fucking letter and his wedding ring! I've called him twice and he hasn't answered… I left a message… two messages telling him I was almost home, hoping he would call me back or show up, but he hasn't… Mokuba, what am I going to do? I love him so much! I didn't know I screwed up this bad, but his letter states that he's wanted to leave me for some time!" Mokuba sighed softly as his brother cried.

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

"What else did he say in the letter?" Seto sat up and grabbed a tissue, quickly blowing his nose away from the phone before he answered.

"He talked about how he couldn't tell me that he was tired of waiting. He told me you were engaged…"

"What? Seto, I just told him that last night! Why are you talking to me when you can be running after him?" Kaiba wiped his eyes.

"I… What am I going to say to him? I just walk up and demand to see him? What if his friends don't let me see him? If they do, what should I say first? I'm sorry I'm an inconsiderate prick? I'm hopelessly in love with you?" If Mokuba had been there in person he would have slapped his brother across the face.

"Kaiba Seto!" He growled into the phone. Seto was silent, feeling as though the roles of big and little brother had been switched.

"You mean to tell me that your husband left you and all you are doing is bawling like a big baby? If you love him, go after him you idiot! Frankly, I understand what Jounouchi is going through. After all, I lived there too… I was stuck with body guards while you did what you had to and I tried so hard not to complain. I knew you were doing important things, but when you and Jou got together, you didn't have as much to do! You were so busy screwing around with the company that you left your husband waiting for you all alone." It wasn't often that the black haired boy got angry, but when he did even Seto cringed.

**Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day  
You fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way  
Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town  
Waiting for someone or something to show you the way  
**

"He's probably heartbroken! You know there is no one else, other than me, who would bother to wait for your ass like Jounouchi! I just… Fuck, Seto, what the hell were you thinking? You are letting your stupid pride get in the way of the only person you have ever truly loved. So that's it for you two, huh? He can't take his loneliness and leaves. You come home, wallow in your own self-guilt, and let him get away. You have never sounded more pathetic than that." Seto glared through his tears.

"If I wanted to be belittled and damn near laughed at, I would have called Bakura or Marik. If Jounouchi had just told me he needed me to come home I would have! I didn't know that so much time had passed!" He defended himself and wiped his eyes.

"You shouldn't have to be told! What are you, five? You need to realize that in order to keep someone happy, you need to be there for them! What good does it do you to pussy foot around like you got all the time in the world before you? Life is short, big brother. It doesn't seem like it and yet think about when you last left. Remember the last time you hugged him or gave him a kiss? Were you outside in the sun or moonlight? Were you inside the house? Was it raining?" Seto thought back hard. He knew they were in the house. They were by the front door saying goodbyes as he left. Jounouchi wasn't happy, but he was never happy when Kaiba was leaving for business.

**Tired of lying in the sunshine  
Staying home to watch the rain  
And you are young and life is long  
And there is time to kill today  
**

"It was when I was leaving about a year ago," he pulled his ear from the phone as Mokuba screamed in shock, "and we hugged. I gave him a quick kiss and told him I'd be back really soon. It would be like…"

"Like you never left? Seto, you've been feeding both Jou and I those same lines since forever. Honesty, I don't blame him." Mokuba said matter-of-factly.

"Mokuba!"

"What? I don't blame him, simple as that. Remember when I was getting kidnapped a lot? Do you really think I'm that stupid? I did it on purpose! I wanted my big brother all to myself and when I was in trouble, I had your full attention. You would watch me like a hawk and before I tired of it you would start a new project and then I'd be set to the side. Thing is, Jounouchi knew enough about you to know that he would be alone a lot. He loved you anyway and respected you more than he would ever admit. You are a strong person, big brother, but you are also a huge idiot. I remember when Jou moved in and you guys got married. I remember that like it was yesterday, but that was ten years ago. He's been waiting through all the trips, just to get a few spare moments with you. How could you NOT blame him for finally giving up? He could have found someone else in all that time, found someone who gave him what he needed and not just leave him to hope and wait." Mokuba trailed off. He loved Jounouchi like a second brother, but the thought of what the blond had gone through brought tears to his eyes. He wanted Seto to be happy, but not at the price of Jounouchi's happiness.

"I don't know what you should do Seto. Dear Abby couldn't help you. All I know is you have two options. You either let him go, or go after him. Which could you live with? Which would kill you the most? Actually, why don't you think about what's best for Jounouchi and not for yourself. The world doesn't always revolve around YOU Seto… I got to go… I love you big brother. Call me later when you pull your head out of your ass." A click signaled the end of his conversation with his younger brother.

"When did Mokuba grow up?" He wondered. The CEO fell back on the bed, closing his phone, and leaving it to the side. Kaiba stared at the ceiling, but he wasn't really looking at it. He thought back through the years he'd been with Jounouchi and thought about what both his husband and brother had said to him. It didn't take him long to realize he couldn't just let the other go. Seto knew if he ever saw the other with someone else he'd lose it. He wouldn't be able to move for weeks as he tried to get the image out of his mind. In his five minutes of thinking, Kaiba came to one conclusion: time had slipped away.

"Has it really been that long? Gods… ten years of marriage… I can't give that up. All we had… that is too much to throw away. How could I have missed all that time?"

**And then one day you find  
Ten years have got behind you  
No one told you when to run  
You missed the starting gun  
**

Suddenly he was on his feet and headed straight for the bathroom. He undressed and took a shower so cold that his body ached in ways that only age could. He quickly dried himself off and dressed. Glancing in the mirror, he took a step back in shock. Little wrinkles had begun to appear at the corners of his eyes. There were a few light lines near his mouth as well. Being old was not something Seto Kaiba had ever thought of and yet his reflection told him that it was happening.

"There… isn't much time," he mused aloud. Other than the age lines slowly appearing on his face, his eyes were dark with circles. Besides being a work-a-holic, he also suffered from insomnia. He glared at his reflection and tried to think of how to fix it. Time was moving on without him and the afternoon had become evening before he realized it. He wasted all his time thinking of memories and talking to his brother. He needed to find Jounouchi and fast.

"I look like shit… Jounouchi, I may be older, but the connection my heart has for yours only gets stronger…" He thought to himself, brushing his hair back, and pulled out his cell. Kaiba dialed and listened to the line ring. He had been careless, letting so many years of marriage trickle away like a drying stream. No, he would not let it dry up. He would not let the sun set on their relationship. He was going to fix it. It was time to stop being selfish and give himself to his husband before their time was over.

**And you run, and you run to catch up with the sun, but it's sinking  
Racing around to come up behind you again  
The sun is the same in a relative way, but you're older  
Shorter of breath and one day closer to death  
**

"A-woe?" A small voice of a child said on the other end. Seto internally sighed in relief. He wasn't sure how Honda or Otogi would take to hearing from him. He assumed his husband had already told them or was, in fact, staying with them.

"Hi sweetheart, is your Uncle Jou around? I need to talk to him."

"Unca Seto?" The four year old asked, her voice a mix of confusion and unsure if she guessed right.

"That's right Tomi. My, you sound like you got so big since I last saw you. How are you doing? Is your Uncle Jou there playing with you?" Seto said keeping his voice light and playful. The child smiled on the other end. Her long black curls bounced as her excitement grew.

"Are you coming over to play? Daddy said Unca Jou would come play soon. Wanna talk to Daddy?"

"Wait, Hitomi! So Uncle Jou isn't at home with you?" The child frowned and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at her Papa.

"Hitomi, what did Daddy and I tell you? You are too young to be answering the phone!" Otogi wagged his finger in front of her face and she pouted.

"But Papa, it's only Unca Seto! I wanna play with Unca Jou an Unca Seto! He wants to come play now." She said, sure of herself. Otogi frowned for a second and then smiled.

"Really? Why, let me talk to him and I'll see when they are coming over, okay?" His daughter bounced in glee.

"Unca Seto, here's Papa!" Seto had a hard time hearing what Otogi had said to his daughter, but he realized the four-year-old had just given him up to who may just be an enemy in his goal to reclaim his husband. He swallowed as the other male took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Go play with Sanyo and Ishiko while Papa talks to Uncle Seto." Seto could hear the littlest child of the family squeal away to go play with her older half siblings.

"You picked one hell of a day to come home Seto. He's not going to take you back." The black haired male said matter-of-factly. The CEO sighed.

"Are you telling me that so I'll give up and leave him alone or are you saying it because you hope he doesn't take me back?" Over the years Seto had become more relaxed around Jounouchi's friends and family. They were by no means on "hang out" terms, but they didn't fight and treated each other with civility and respect. Otogi sighed and pressed his palm into his forehead.

"Kaiba, you left him. All he did was finally move out. He's ready to move on with his life, aren't you?"

"Not without Jounouchi. Despite what you and the rest of his friends think, I love him with all my heart." Seto was quick to defend. Another sigh escaped the dark haired male.

"Who were you with while you were away? You can't tell me that you went without seeing your husband for months and didn't find someone else to warm your bed. Who was it Seto? Was it a guy, a girl, a prostitute, or some business associate?" Otogi was tired. He was tired of seeing his friend suffer in solitude and not be able to do anything to help him. He almost wanted to invite the blond into Honda and his' bed for just some friendly sex. Something to take the other's mind off of the cold hearted CEO.

"Otogi, I swear I was with no one. I've been working, leading meetings in New York, Holly Wood, and even Miami. I've been all over the states, throughout Europe, Asia, and I even went to Australia. I didn't have time to do much other than to work, sleep, and eat and even the eating and sleeping were few and far between. I just got home, I'm exhausted, and now I'm at a loss for words. This was the last thing I expected when walking through my front door. Where is Jounouchi?" The few seconds of silence didn't help Kaiba relax and he was just about to say something else when he heard the other sigh.

"Do you really think any of us care how busy you were? You aren't the only one who travels and owns businesses. Did you forget that I do the same things you do? I've traveled, bought and sold businesses, and a whole lot more. I still go on trips, but when I know I have a family to return home to, I make my business short. That is how I show my family I love them. I don't forget their birthdays, my anniversary, or any important events. Kaiba, I have kids and I make sure to spend more time with them than with work. Why else do we employ so many people to work for us? I damn well make sure to keep _my_ husband happy. Both Hiroto and I have busy schedules and yet we make time for each other and our family. I have two step-children and my own wild one to care for. You only had Jounouchi and you couldn't even do that right. Why do you think you have a right to get him back?" Otogi waved his children away as they tried to gain his attention. He mouthed a "wait a minute" to them and gave them another shooing motion for some privacy.

"Damn it! I know I fucked up! I don't need everyone to remind me, I'm well aware. I try and make the trips short, but they never end up that way! What am I supposed to do?" Seto nearly pleaded with his old business rival.

"Seto… If you love him, I won't stop you from going after him, but I will not stand for you hurting him again. None of us will. Jou means a lot to all of us. You need to give up some of your company. You are so involved that it borders obsessive! It's like you avoid Jounouchi by going to work. All the hard work you've done should be paying off now, but you can't give up any control. Learn to let go. Jou is doing that right now, but sadly it was you he had to let go. If you were unsure where he was before, you should know where he is now… Now listen… You didn't have a conversation with me. I told you to fuck off and we hung up, right?" Otogi glanced back, seeing his husband walk through the door.

"I understand and thank you Ryuuji. I'll make it up to him. I promise I won't hurt him again." Honda walked over and mouthed "who is it". Otogi mouthed back "Seto" and then turned back to the phone.

"Don't call here again!" Otogi growled and hung up. Seto smirked softly.

"Despite knowing Fin-head would be pissed, he still tried to help. I guess he understands a little more than the rest… Now I have a few calls to make…" It took him a few hours to make the necessary changes that needed to be done, but when it was finally done he was happy.

"Kitabataki-san, I want to thank you for all your hard work." The woman on the other line smiled.

"Don't mention it Kaiba-sama. I know it must be hard with your schedule. My husband hates that I work so much, but we both know that my job is how our daughter was able to go to medical school and how he was able to write his books. I realize sometimes that time is something we can't give back, but I look back proud that I could provide for my family. It wasn't easy when my husband lost his job, but you pay well for hard work. I do my best for my family. Take this time off to be with yours. God only knows how much time we have left and it's sad when plans fall short. Goodnight Kaiba-sama." He smiled, bidding his secretary a goodnight and hung up. He glanced at the clock; it was nearly 11 pm, but he had two calls left to make.

**Every year is getting shorter  
Never seem to find the time  
Plans that either come to naught  
Or half a page of scribbled lines  
**

"Please answer this time Jou." He whispered and called his husband for the third time since he arrived back home. It rang and rang. He got no answer, nothing, but the voice mail. He didn't leave a message and instead hung up to call Yami and Yugi. If he could get Yugi, he might have a better chance of talking to his husband. Then again, Yami talked about how they were cousins and though he wouldn't admit to ever being related to the male –he could vaguely recall such memories from a long time ago in Egypt- perhaps he would get a little leeway.

"Hello," Yugi said tiredly. Seto nearly cursed. He should have remembered that Yugi was an "early to bed early to rise" person. His mouth suddenly went dry and he wasn't sure what to say. Ideas swarmed in his head, but only a squeak came out.

"Yugi?" He finally managed. He heard a yawn.

"Speaking… It's late. Who is this?" Yugi rubbed one of his eyes, trying to wake up, and get the sand crusts of sleep out of his vision. Seto took a deep breath.

"May I speak to Jounouchi?" With his mouth so dry, Seto wasn't sure if he even sounded like himself. Where was a glass of water when he needed one?

"I'm sorry, but he's asleep right now. Who should I say is call…" Yugi seemed to suddenly realize who was on the other line, "Seto?"

"Yugi please let me talk to my husband. It's killing me that I hurt him so badly. He never said anything to me before he packed his things up and left. I want to tell him I'm sorry. I love him, Yugi. Please let me talk to him." Yugi's eyes sank in sadness.

"Seto, please leave Jou alone. Hasn't he been through enough? I know you love him, but you ignored him. Why are you _now_ concerned with him? I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt one of my best friends." The CEO sighed.

"Yugi, I never meant to hurt Jou. I was busy and I know that's a lame excuse. I didn't take into account the things… I'd forgotten, the things I never talked about, or the things we could have… done. I made a huge mistake and I'm ready to fix it. If I had known Jounouchi felt the way he did I never would have… For the love of Ra I want to speak to my husband!" Kaiba pleaded. He was passed caring about how he sounded. These were people who learned about his softer side because of his husband and he was sure if he showed himself without his mask, that they would have to give him a chance.

"I can't accept that our time together is over. I'm hanging on to the only hope I have left. I want my husband back. I want the life we were meant to have. I finally decided to step down a bit. Yugi, I told my staff they would be seeing me less and less. My secretary is taking care of some of my work load; the rest is getting distributed among the majority of the staff… This means I can work at home. I can be with Jounouchi. Just let me talk to him." Yugi shook his head. He thought about how miserable the other had been. He heard him cry himself to sleep. The blond had slept through dinner and no amount of knocking roused him from the warmth of his new bed. Yugi was frustrated with the male on the phone.

"Seto, this song-and-dance needs to end. Aren't you done playing games?"

**Hanging on in quiet desperation is the Japanese way  
The time is gone  
The song is over  
**

"Yugi I'm not lying. I really did step back from being in control. I passed off a lot of my duties onto the people who should have had it years ago. I still have final say on projects, but with emails and fax machines, I won't even need to leave home. I can skip working and do what my Puppy wants to do. I just want to hear his voice. I don't believe that he doesn't love me, when I love him. Please…"

"Damn it Kaiba," the smaller male snapped, "Are you honestly telling me that you would be satisfied by not working as much, to spend time with Jou? You would be happy with the life you are telling me about? Somehow I find it hard to believe." Yugi was never one to curse, which is why Seto was caught off guard for a moment. He took a breath.

"If I had Jou, I would be happy forever." The sleepy male did a dry chuckle in response as the CEO said no more. It was a sad and unbelieving sound and it didn't seem right for it to come out of Yugi's mouth.

"Is that it? Somehow I figured you would have more to say." Yami had made his way over to his lover. He lifted a brow as he heard part of Yugi's side of the conversation. It only took a few words for him to realize who was on the other end. He placed his hand on his lover's shoulder in comfort. Yugi glanced up and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. He handed the phone to Yami and then hugged the taller male.

**Thought I'd something more to say  
**

"I wish I did have more to say. I wish I hadn't been so focused on work and wasn't so blind. There isn't anything I could say for anyone to believe or understand me, but none of you ever did. The only person who ever understood me was Jounouchi. He was the only one who could look behind the mask and see the person I tried to burry in ice. He touched me in ways no one will ever be able to do. I just want to go home with him." He tried to fight the tears welling in his eyes. Was it too much to ask to talk to the man he was married to?

"If you want to talk to Jounouchi, it'll have to wait. He is exhausted, Set. His heart's in pieces and his soul is full of holes. You were the one who did this to him and something needs to be set right. It isn't any of our places to stop you from seeing or speaking with your husband, but if he doesn't wish to speak with you, we will protect him from seeing you. I don't know how you lost your way, cousin, but you better find it before it's too late. Call in the morning and we will see what happens. Until then, good night," Yami said calmly.

"I don't want to wait till morning. I want to hold him in my arms. I want to touch his face and hear his voice." Seto said softly on the phone. Tears he tried to hold back were slowly tilting over the barrier of his lashes.

"Yugi, go back to bed. I need to talk to my cousin." The CEO swallowed the lump in his throat and headed toward the front of the mansion.

"Yami… I just don't want him to hurt Jounouchi. He cried himself to sleep and wouldn't get up for food…" Yami didn't listen and shooed his lover up the stairs.

"It's bedtime, my love. Let me handle this." He turned his attention back toward the phone, "Set, what in Ra's name were you thinking?" Yami demanded when Yugi was out of ear shot.

"Apparently I wasn't. Do I have to tell everyone I talk to that I royally fucked up and that all I want to do is set things right? Atem, I want my husband back! We both know that if he had waited one more day he would still be at home with me right now. He had to write me a letter. He couldn't tell me to my face. Despite what the whole lot of you thinks, I rather enjoy being home with Jounouchi. I like to be there every chance I get, but I didn't allow myself to be there. I'm ready to give up a major part of my company to be with my husband. I should have done it years ago, but I didn't." Seto made his way to his car, not bothering to lock the door of the mansion behind him. He opened the door, slipped inside, and shut it closed. The keys slid easily into the ignition, but he waited a moment before he started the car.

**Home, home again  
I like to be here when I can  
**

"Set, if he had waited, you know you'd have just left again when another business opportunity came up! He loves you so much that his desire to see you makes him forget his loneliness. Every time you left, a piece of him died. Jounouchi is all tapped out. Do you have any idea how many tears that man has cried for you?" Seto leaned his head against the steering wheel.

"Atem, I'm not saying that he's going to forgive me and come crying into my arms. Did you read his letter to me? He poured his heart out on those sheets of paper. I feel worse than shit for what I've done to him… Ra damn it, I was a fool! I was an idiot! I was pathetic in thinking everything was right when I should have known something was wrong… I should have been here… I missed so much time with him, time I can't get back. I just remember always coming home, tired and worn from a trip, and Jounouchi would be there. He would rub my shoulders and relax me. We would talk and watch movies by the fire… I don't have an excuse good enough to explain why I was gone… I wish I did…" His voice trailed off as thick tears slid down his cheeks. Seto fell back into the seat of his car, head leaning back with the cell phone pressed tightly to his ear.

"Set," Yami wasn't sure what to say. He could feel the pain of his cousin through the phone and yet he couldn't disregard the pain of his friend sleeping in the spare room above him. He knew he couldn't interfere. He couldn't take a side in this issue, no one could.

**When I come home cold and tired  
It's good to warm my bones beside the fire  
**

"Yami… I can drive there in five minutes. I can be by his side and tell him how sorry I am. Just let me. I love Jounouchi." Seto held back his sobs of desperation, but the old Egyptian Pharaoh on the other end could hear the crack in his voice. It broke his heart just as much as Jounouchi's side of the story.

"Seto… do you remember anything of the past in Egypt?" This caught the other off guard.

"Can't I just come over?" When he got no response he looked up trying to recall any memory, "I… I remember just a few things, but not much, why?"

"Do you remember Jono? He was your husband then." Atem let a sad smile cross his face as he remembered the blond from so long ago.

"I… no… I'm afraid I don't. What does this have to do with anything?" Kaiba tried to remember, but he couldn't recall anyone like that.

"It's okay if you don't. He was a servant and he saved your life, nearly forfeiting his own. You were so shocked that a servant who wasn't yours would do something like that so you stayed by his side to ask him why. When he recovered he told you that all life was precious and he couldn't stand back and let someone take yours. It touched you and you demanded he be reassigned as your body guard. It took you a year to seduce him into your bed, but by then you were both in love with the other… I married you and for thirteen days you were in bliss…" Atem stopped for a moment, unsure if he should continue.

"What happened after thirteen days?" Atem closed his eyes, fearing how the news –as old as it was- might affect the other.

"He died… A plague swept through Egypt and killed thousands within twenty-four hours. He was one of the victims… You were so distraught… you vowed to never feel anything again until you found him. You kept to your word even in this life it seems, but you found him… I was glad, but it seems like thirteen is just your unlucky number…" Seto remained silent, but his eyes leaked tears. It seemed his subconscious remembered what he could not.

"Do you… do you think I pushed him so far away… that I lost my only chance left? I… I don't want to lose him… If that really happened to me, to us… in the past… I don't want to repeat losing him." Yami closed his eyes. Normally he had great advice for his cousin and vice versa, but he wasn't sure what he could say at this point. He sighed softly, trying to think of what he could say that might help.

"It's… never too late. I wish I could say more, but you have me at a loss for words cousin… Jounouchi is sleeping right now and I think it might be best if you came in the morning… Let me talk to Jou and ask if he even wants to see you. Perhaps if you do things his way he will be more inclined to listen." Using his sleeve, Kaiba roughly rubbed his eyes. Though he had made Jounouchi wait for over a year, he didn't want to have to wait till morning.

"That just feels like it will be too late… I feel like if I go to him now then I have a better chance." Seto tried to reason, but even he knew it was a lame thing to say.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you waited so long to return. By the Gods Seto, get some sleep. I'll be awake before eight and I'll let you in then. I will not guarantee that you will see him though… It's up to Jounouchi to decide that… Goodnight."

"I… I'll be there before eight… Night…" Seto closed his eyes at the click and closed his phone with a snap. He would find little sympathy with anyone else he spoke with. It was even later in the evening, but his mind and heart were so full of worry he couldn't even imagine going to sleep. Kaiba wished, for a moment, that his life was a movie. Jounouchi would see him and go racing across the field to hold him and kiss him and never let go. Problem was this wasn't a movie.

**Far away across the field  
**

With a heavy heart he removed his keys from the ignition and opened the door. He retreated into the mansion, up the stairs, and into the bathroom of their bedroom. Once inside, he filled the sink with hot water. Kaiba stared at the steam for a moment, dipping his fingers into it to make sure he wouldn't burn himself, and then slowly dunked his face into it. He held his breath, letting the hot water envelope his face. The heat felt good and a few bubbles escaped his nose and mouth. Nearly a full two minutes later he lifted his face, breathing in as much air as he could. Seto took a towel to his face and wiped it clean. He didn't look as horrible as he did earlier.

He slowly undressed and slid into the cold bed. The CEO made sure he set about four different alarms and yet, he doubted he would get much sleep, if any at all. Ice blue eyes shut heavily and sleep came to him hard. He hadn't slept in days and as his body relaxed he fell into his own dream. Another pair of ice blue eyes stared back at him like a mirror, but instead of reflected pain, they were hot with anger. A dark hand swiftly came across his face and knocked him back a few feet. He could taste his own blood.

"You fool! You cold hearted bastard! How could you do this? As hardened as I was I never did such a thing to the man I loved. How can you call anything you have done "love"? You are a disgrace! An abomination! A waste of a human being! I could never become like you, reincarnation or not!" Seth snarled and paced, waving his millennium rod in the process. Kaiba watched his past self pace back and forth, anger rising, and sighed.

"So you're going to be an asshole too? For fucks sake! I know I screwed up, doesn't anyone believe me on that? I just want to make it right. In your opinion, is there anything I can do?" The Egyptian Priest stopped and turned his back to his pale reincarnation. His fists clenched and he finally spun around.

"I would pray if I were you. Pray to the Gods that Jono forgives you. Pray that he takes you back as worthless as you are. There is no advice to give that can undo the damage you have wrought. You are surely a pathetic case." Seto flinched internally, but showed no emotion to his other self.

"How can he forgive me if I can't even forgive myself? Even you have little sympathy for me!" The other laughed in response, sneering and stomped closer. His hand shot out for a second slap, but Kaiba caught his wrist.

"I see you still have passion… I have no reason to give you sympathy," Seth growled and yanked his hand back, "The only thing I feel for you is jealousy! I can admit to myself that I feel this way. I had such little time and yet I loved him. I would have given everything to be with him, but no. I lost him to death. The Gods took him from me and then my cousin placed me on his throne. Loneliness… You know nothing of how it really feels. I took a wife, years later and had children… but I longed for my Jono. I lived a life I never wanted. My wife and I never loved each other. We raised our children to find what we lacked. I would trade places with you in a heartbeat… You found him, loved him, and then left him; and you wonder why I have no sympathy? A fool stands before me." Seto looked away. He could feel the pain of the other and it torn at his heart.

"You are right… I am a fool… I want to take back what I did, but I can't. You may have not been able to have him for very long, but help me! If I can feel your pain, you must be able to feel mine!" Seth narrowed his eyes at his counterpart.

"There has and always be one great difference between us. You never show anyone what you truly feel. Even now you hide your expressions from me and I am you! You lie to your own reflection in a mirror! When I lost my Jono, everyone knew how I felt and I cared not if they did. You think people today are any different from the past? Do you think showing my emotions didn't hurt my standing in society? People EXPECT you to mourn! You, you act indifferent to everything! You cry to your brother when you should be down on your knees worshiping the ground Jono walks on in order to win him back! Be damned your pride!" Seth growled and turned to leave the other. He was done with this conversation. He ignored the other's pain just like the other showed indifference.

"Wait! I still want to talk to you!" Seth stopped at his other self's voice. He glanced over his shoulder.

"I will NOT wait for YOU!" He snapped and continued on his way. Seto ran after him and grabbed his arm once he had caught up.

"Help me! I'm begging you! Help me get our love back!" The Egyptian remained stiff, but stopped walking. Seto had sunk to his knees and finally let his mask slip. He cried and wailed like a child whose favorite toy had been broken. Seth finally softened and kneeled down to the other's level. He let the man weep in his arms for a moment before he pushed him away and dried his tears.

"There is nothing I can do or say that can alter what has happened. Just like in the past, I could do nothing as Jono faded from the light of life… All I can guide you with is this small piece of advice," Seto gripped the tanned male's shoulders, "Don't hide behind that indifferent expression. Tell him what you truly mean and want. Show him. Never hide anything from him. If you love him, by the Gods, don't let him go without a fight… even if you are fighting against your own actions." The CEO nodded and looked away, feeling broken. It took him years to hide behind his cold exterior and now he had to give it up. It would be greatly worth it, he knew, but it wouldn't be easy.

"Thank you. I will get him back or die trying." Seth shook his head softly and rose off the ground with Seto.

"Be careful what you proclaim. Remember, my time with Jono ended with death. Sleep now. You will need your strength if you wish to gain him back." The CEO felt himself grow sluggish and he slumped to the floor. Seth turned and vanished back into his own place within Kaiba.

In reality, Seto found himself slipping deeper into sleep. Softly he mumbled a few short phrases and grew silent. He slept like that for hours until his alarm clock went off at five am. He did not rouse. The next alarm went off at five thirty, but he heard not one sound. It was as if the alarms were some spell that simply lulled him into a deeper sleep. However, the six thirty am alarm roused him from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, shocked at how refreshed he felt, and noticed his eyes were swollen. He had been crying in his sleep. Seto got out of bed and took a nice hot shower. He scrubbed and washed until he was sure he wouldn't look as horrible as he had before. When he finally got out and got dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I guess I don't look as old as I'm starting to feel." He commented, noting how his eyes were still red and swollen. He didn't look horrible, but he still looked like shit. His hair was suddenly being defiant, not wanting to sit right, and he was an awful pale shade. Seto hoped his appearance didn't discourage his husband from returning home. He quickly slipped on his shoes and was out the door by seven twenty. The CEO hopped in his car, started the engine, and headed out. Within ten minutes of driving the speed limit, he arrived at the home of his husband's best friends. Now it felt like he had gotten there too quickly. What would he say? Would he even be able to see him? What if he didn't want to see him?

"No matter what, I'm not giving up. I'm not ready to let our love die. It's not time for that." Seto murmured to himself and opened his cell phone. He dialed the familiar number and waited. It rang a few times before it was finally answered.

"Hello, Muto residence, Jounouchi speaking." Seto's heart sped up and he was quiet for a moment.

"Hello?" The blond repeated when no one answered.

"Katsuya?" Seto whispered in the phone. He heard a gasp of shock and… he wasn't sure if it was fear or guilt or what else the other may be feeling.

"Seto?" Jounouchi whispered back before immediately hanging up the phone.

**The tolling of the iron bell  
Calls the faithful to their knees  
To hear the softly spoken magic spells**

**Author's Note: **I swear I cried through both of these chapters. I can't help but feel for Jou and yet I know Seto loves him… This is why I need the help of the readers in figuring out if they should stay together or call it quits. Review and give me your opinion with a couple of songs to help me along. Requests, comments, and the like are always welcome! Till next time!


End file.
